What Would Have Happened? VIII: Helga VS Patti
by Em Pataki
Summary: What would have happened if Patty HADN'T listened to Arnold, when she dragged Helga into the gym?
1. Chapter 1

What Would Have Happened? VIII: Helga VS Big Patty

This Is No Joke

Whenever Helga saw someone with Arnold, her jealous side came out. She wasn't exactly considered to be the prettiest girl in school. If Arnold was paying another girl his attention, what chance did SHE have?

_Cafeteria_

Sitting at the lunch table with the other girls, for once not having him on her mind, Helga heard "Hey girls, isn't that Big Patty over there, talking to Arnold?"

Helga gasped at the thought of paying someone even lower than her attention, which led to a day's worth of comicle behavior.

Normally, Helga wasn't the type Rhonda and the rest of the girls took an interest in, but they were quite intrigued by her negative jokes about Patty that day.

"Patty's so big, when she plays king of the hill, she's the hill."

"Patty's so ugly, when she was born, the doctor took one look at her and slapped her mother."

"Patty's so…"

Which went on until Patty actually made an appearance. Helga may have been the class bully, but that didn't mean she was the toughest kid in school.

Once Patty angrily informed her she knew of the harsh jokes being made about her, Helga was now aware she could prepare for some pain of her own...in a more physical way.

With having half the class see Patty threaten Helga, it didn't take long for word to get spread to the entire classroom about the fight.

_Walk_

It didn't matter how Helga felt on the inside. Crying wasn't going to save her, and Patty had already warned her not to even think about running. Phoebe maybe her friend, but was nowhere near threatening enough to do anything about it. That is, unless someone closer to Patty, found another way to reach her.

"So I heard you're gonna fight Big Patty after school tomorrow?" Arnold said, after catching up with Helga.

His charm just wasn't enough to distract her from the horrible beating that was ahead.

Arnold may not have appreciated all the times Helga picked on him, but he wasn't the time who believed in revenge (especially not if it meant physically hurting someone).

A simple apology would certainly get the job done and make one more situation to toss over their shoulder.

One question…

_Why did Arnold care? Was it because he had feelings for or, or because he was just that good of a friend?_

Helga thought his lame apology attempt would surely fail. After seeing Arnold begin to walk in another direction, she sighed and thought to herself…

_Where's Brainy for punching practice when I need him?_

_The Boarding House_

Arnold walked in to hear "Dag nab it ya cheater!" He then walked into the kitchen to see Phil smack the checkers board off the table.

"What? I didn't do a thing?" Oscar insisted.

"Oh you did to you liar, now get out of here!" Phil snapped.

Arnold walked in to take a seat and asked "Is everything okay grandpa?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just can't get through one game without that idiot cheating on me! Next time, instead of slapping the board, I'm gonna smack him with it!"

Arnold rolled his eyes as Phil asked. "So what's new with you short man?"

"Well, Helga and Big Patty are fighting after school tomorrow. I told Helga to apologize. Hopefully it'll work."

"Hmm...tellin' jokes eh. I remember back in my day when I used to make fun of a boy in our class. Boy did I have fun."

"Did he beat you up?" Arnold wondered.

"Of course not...he was a cripple. He got his friends to do it for him! Hehe. I learned a valuable lesson that day though short man."

"Not to make fun of people?" Arnold guessed.

"Unless...they're your friends. If it's a friend, they won't take the joke personally."

"Arnold wondered if it was too late to mention this to Patty. She already wanted to kill Helga, and couldn't think of much they had in common."

"What if I just get Helga to apologize?" he asked Phil anxiously.

Phil began to rub his chin as he said "I suppose that could work. Just tell her to stay twenty feet away from her when she shouts the apology."

"Uhh right grandpa." Arnold said to his eccentric relative.

Three was only one way to find it out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Sorry the update is so late. The internet has been out at my house for about a week. It's been awful! Thankfully, I've still been able to write. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**_

Chapter 2: Think About It

_Helga's Bedroom_

After a night spent of receiving useless advice from her parents about the fight, Helga sat on her bed with the phone, talking to Phoebe for what she may be considering the last time.

"Helga, I feel Arnold maybe correct in this situation." Phoebe insisted, not knowing what else Helga could do. Not only was she not the vindictive type, but she would be of no help to her friend if she was.

"Pheebs! Are you insane?! What has apologizing to someone around here ever done for them? Princess becomes loyal for her pushy ways when she loses her money….one week later, she's back to where she started. Pink boy apologizes for stealing someone's lunch. Does that stop him from doing it again? NO! Frog boy's annoying parannoyance (and apologies to go with it) has never stopped him from continuing to bug the heck out of us!"

Just as Phoebe was trying to think of a way to help her friend out of the situation, Helga heard a knock on her door…

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Oh baby sister!"

The no longer flamboyant girl covered the phone as she shouted "What?!"

Olga then opened the door as Helga rolled her eyes and said "I'll see ya at school tomorrow Pheebs...for the last time." she sighed.

The pigtailed girl then sat the phone down and continued to stare down at her bed with her head propped in her hands, knowing her life was about to come to it's end.

"Baby sister!" Olga said, as she invited herself in.

Helga rolled her eyes and mumbled "Criminy. What to YOU want?"

Olga welcomed herself to sit beside her sister on the bed and asked "Why aren't you coming down for dinner baby sister? I made a special meal!"

_Figures_

Helga thought to herself and replied "Yeah well, I'm not hungry. Besides there's no point in me eating anyways."

Although Helga wasn't fishing for sympathy, Olga heard the last of the sentence and just had to ask "What do you mean baby sister?"

Helga figured since she was about to die anyway, what was the point in keeping her personal life to herself anymore? She then explained the hard day she had had with Big Patty.

Olga interrupted her and repeated "Patty, BIG Patty?"

The annoyed student rolled her eyes and replied "What are you, deaf?!"

Rather than taking offense to it, Olga replied "I thnk I know who you're talking about!"

Helga's eyes widened as she turned her face towards Olga, cocked her brow and asked "You do?"

"Yes baby sister! When I was in college, she would cross campus to see one of her relatives or friends? I'm not sure. I just remember my friends pointing and saying 'there goes Big Patty.'"

Helga sat up, as she continued to listen to her sister go on…

"I didn't think it was very nice, but she never said anything, so maybe she didn't hear them?"

Helga knew that couldn't be true. She wasn't the ONLY person who had said something bad about Patty at school; she just took it way too far.

"Yeah well, now she's going to kill me tomorrow! She's two grades (not to mention two sizes) above me!" Helga snapped.

Olga very rarely had a negative look on her face, but she didn't like the thought of anyone hurting her baby sister (whether it was her doing it or not).

"Don't worry baby sister! I'll take care of everything!" Olga insisted, after giving her younger sibling a huge hug.

A complexed look then formed on Helga's face, wondering what Olga could do to save her from Patty that wouldn't end in her just flat out being embarrassed. It almost made dying seem like a better option.

_Big Patty's Garage_

Patty was in the garage with her gloves on, punching their punching bag until she heard "Phone call sweetie."

Patty looked over to see her mother handing her the cordless phone and said "Hello?"

It was Arnold. While Arnold had already suggested for Helga to apologize to Patty, he knew it was a 50/50 shot. Just like Patty, Helga had a reputation to protect, no matter how big her opponent was.

"Hey Arnold. What is it?" Patty asked, not knowing what he was calling so late about.

"I just wanted to ask...you're not really going through with that whole fight against Helga are you?"

Patty cocked her eyebrow at the question, wondering how he could think otherwise and said "Arnold, if I go back on my work, they'd all call me a whimp. How is that any better than everyone hearing the things she said about me?"

Although Arnold didn't have a perfect answer for that, he was willing to explain "Patty, I know it hurts to hear mean things about you, but I think she was just doing it to help herself. Not that many people enjoy being around her. You both want people to respect you, because you're not like the other girls."

Patty then hung up the phone and thought about what Arnold had said. She had never seen anyone give Helga that much attention before, unless she was threatening to hurt them. Why would she spend the day doing anything else if all she really did care about was hurting them? Everyone needs attention, no matter how strong they are on the outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'm A Failure

_The Next Day_

_Arnold's Kitchen_

Phil was sitting at the table when he saw Arnold entering the room "So, how'd your little talk with your big friend go last night short man?"

Arnold took a seat and sighed "She never gave me a clear answer. All I can do is pray she does the right thing."

"Hmmm...well I guess the Bible does say pray for your enemy. Don't know why she'd want to in this case." Phil muttered.

_Helga's Kitchen_

Helga quietly started making her way down the stairs. If she was lucky, Olga had forgotten about the whole thing, and no one at school would have to see someone fight her battles for her (not that Olga would win).

The nervous girl was able to make it out, without being noticed and headed for school. It didn't seem so bad to be facing Patty, as long as Olga wasn't with her.

Once she slipped out of the house, Bob came into the kitchen and asked "Could you pick up my lucky belt from the cleaners today Olga?"

The sweet girl smiled and said "Of course daddy! We may be home a little late though."

Bob cocked his brow and asked "Why is that?"

"Because I'm helping Helga stand up to this awful bully at her school!" Olga exclaimed.

All it took to lower Bob's appreciation for Olga, was the mentioning of Helga. "Fine, fine. Just don't get any blood on that belt! I'm not wearing a red shirt in next week's commercial!"

_P.S. 118_

_Hallway_

The girls were all gathered around Helga, unable to take their minds off the fight. That is, until the bell for class rang. The girls ran to the room until Helga tripped over a large foot that had been placed in front of her.

There she sat on the floor, looking up at Big Patty and a finger pointing "3:15 today!"

Sweat began to form on Helga's face. If she was alone, Patty would pound her. If Olga appeared, she would have to find a way to get her off school grounds without anyone seeing. Helga sat thinking about this until she heard "Is there a problem Ms. Pataki?"

Helga immediately stood to see Principal Wartz behind her and gasped "Problem? No, there's no problem."

Helga's eyes darted back and forth from Wartz to Patty. If she told Wartz about thee fight, Patty would surely still find a way to make her pay.

"Well good then get to class." Wartz said, not noticing the evil glare Patty was still giving Helga.

_Classroom_

Helga took her seat behind Arnold and laid her head on her desk. For once, it was him who was anxious to see her. Arnold turned in his desk and asked "So, did you and Patty work things out?"

Helga immediately lifted her head, cocked her brow and replied "No hairboy! Now I've got another problem to worry about!"

Arnold stared as he listened to Helga go on…"Apparently Ooolllggaa knows Big Doofus, and actually thinks she can save me."

Arnold shrugged his shoulders and replied "That's a good thing isn't it? If they're friends, Olga can just explain you're sorry and Patty won't take it as personally."

Helga stared bluntly at Arnold, knowing he was never going to understand the way Olga made her feel. All her life, her family had neglected her. She had to show everyone, she didn't need anyone's help if her family wasn't going to be there for her.

Now all of a sudden, the most admired person she knew, was about to take away her dignity.

_Playground_

_After School_

Everyone was gathered around the jungle gym, waiting for the fight of the year. It didn't matter if a friend of their's was going to be beaten up; entertainment was entertainment. Much like when Harold threatened to kill Arnold. Everyone was happy to buy a ticket to see it happen, despite Arnold being what might as well be called the class problem solver.

Helga stood surrounded by the other girls. As she listened to them try to comfort her with the possibilities Big Patty may not even show, she heard "Here I am baby sister!"

Her shoulders began to tense as tight as her eyes widened, while the class looked perplexed.

"What in the heck is Olga doing here?" Stinky had to ask.

"Yeah, did you need a body guard Helga?" Sid laughed.

Helga began to clench her fists and grind her teeth until a shadow formed behind her once again.

"Let's go!" Patty insisted. Before pulling Helga along, she looked at Olga and asked "Who are you?"

Olga gladly stepped forward and replied "My friends and I see you walking around the college campus to visit people. Is your name really Big Patty?"

Helga rolled her eyes at her sisters denseness, while Patty began to blush. One more thing added to the list of humiliating things said about her.

Rather than answering, she then grabbed the two of them to take inside the gym. Olga was curious as to why she hadn't received an answer, while Helga hung in her opponent's arms, knowing things would end badly.

Gerald looked at Arnold and the somber look on his face. He walked over to pat his friend on the back and asked "You okay man?"

Arnold sighed and replied "I just wish I could have done something. Patty didn't like the idea of letting it go anymore than Helga did apologizing."

"I'm guessing you don't know why Olga's here then either?" Gerald asked.

Arnold shrugged his shoulders as he listened to the girls talk about how this could end even more tragically than they expected.

"WHAT is she going to do to Olga?! She is a role model!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"It's sweet she came to protect her sister." Sheena had to add.

"Yeah, but if she doesn't know anything about defending them, it was pointless for her to come." Nadine pointed out.

"There is a CAT fight going on in there that we are missy out on! RRRRR!" Curly growled, while scratching against the door.

"Too bad they didn't take him in there with them." Gerald said to Arnold, who was still worried as could be. Whether or not his feelings for Helga were forming at this point, he felt like a failure the moment he saw Patty dragging the girls into the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Cat Fight

_Gym_

There Helga stood, preparing herself for the worst, as Patty pointed a finger at Olga. "I don't know who you think you are, showing up to humiliate me, but that's what she's about to be beaten up for. Now, I'm going to have to do the same to you."

Olga stood with a smile on her face (feeling unthreatened) and replied "Humiliate you? I came to tell everyone what a wonderful person you are! How sweet you look having tea outside with your grandma. How on earth would someone so sensitive touch my baby sister?"

Helga pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing Olga was just begging for it. The idea of Olga being torn to pieces didn't seem _so _bad, but that wasn't going to make Patty forget about her...or would it?

Patty's rage grew as she listened to Olga go on about the sweet stories she had to tell about her. So much so, it made Helga's jokes no longer seem like a big deal, now that a whole college campus was spending their afternoons mocking her.

Helga stepped back as she watched Patty grab her sister by the shirt. Now was her chance to not only run, but have someone _take care _of Olga for her.

Patty threw her fist at Olga's face until she felt a hand interfere.

"Out of my way. Unless you want to be first." Patty said to Helga.

While Helga couldn't believe she was standing up for Olga, it just wasn't right standing back and letting her take the fall for something she had started.

Helga thought back to the day Olga almost married Doug. Arnold said to her "When you're sister's in trouble, it doesn't matter if you like her or not, you're supposed to do something."

She then rolled her eyes and said to Patty "If you're going to hit someone, it might as well be me. I started this, go ahead and finish it with me."

Olga began to cry at Helga's concern for her, while mascara started pouing down her face.

Seeing this made Patty realize, Helga was more than what she seemed. Patty then lowered her arm and loosened her face as she said "You two really care about each other, huh?"

_Sure, go ahead and think that… _Helga thought to herself.

Olga wiped her eyes and sobbed "She's my baby sister! Don't hurt her!"

_Playground_

The class was sitting on the jungle gym, wondering why they hadn't heard much noise. Then they saw Olga running out crying.

"Whoa! What do you think she did to Helga?" Sid asked.

The class watched Olga run off too quickly for them to see, not a scratch was on her.

"I reckon she pounded her good!" Stinky replied.

_Gym_

"Your sister's pretty dense." Patty couldn't help but say to Helga.

With her hands on her hips, Helga smirked "Pttss...you don't know the half of it. At least when someone insults you, you're smart enough to know it."

Patty then crossed her arms and said "Now when we go out there, you better act like I still taught you a lesson.

_Playground_

Arnold continued to stand with a somber expression until he heard the door to the gym opening. The class saw Helga run with fear away from Patty as Sid asked "What the heck happened in there?"

"Olga ran off crying when she finally got the message, no one ever makes fun of me. I let that be my final warning to Helga." Patty explained.

Helga then peaked over at Patty from behind Phoebe and said "Oh yeah, I sure learned my lesson. I think you traumatized my sister for life, but I'll think twice before making jokes again."

"Good!" Patty pointed a finger before storming off.

The class was disappointed to not have been able to see a fight. Everyone started to leave in disappointment. Everyone, but two people. Helga sat back on the bench in relief that everything had worked out. As she sat there no longer concerned, someone's shadow appeared beside her…

"Arnold! I mean, what do you want football head?!"

Arnold took a seat beside Helga and just had to ask "Patty didn't really hurt your sister did she?"

Helga rolled her eyes at the question and scoffed "Pttss...Arnold please. Have you EVER seen someone hurt her?"

The blonde boy stood from the bench and said "Well, I'm glad you're both okay. We may not always get along, but you're still a good friend."

Helga swooned as she watched Arnold walk away after hearing these words. If only she wasn't so insecure. She would finally have the guts to stand up and tell him he was more than a friend to her. That the thought of never being with him was scarier than any match with a sixth grader.

_Helga's House_

After a few minutes of relief, Helga walked home to hear sobbing when she opened the door. "Oh criminy. She didn't even get touched and she's still sobbing her brains out."

The pigtailed girl made her way up the stairs to see her sister sobbing face first into a pillow.

Helga stood in the doorway as she scoffed "What the heck are you crying about?! I'm safe, you're safe...unfortunately."

Olga then sat up. She began to sniffle and replied "I forgot to pick up daddy's belt from the cleaners."

Helga then slammed her sister's door, thinking to herself…

_Maybe I should have let Patty beat me up. I'd never have to deal with this crap ever again!_

_**THE END!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**I don't know how I feel about the ending of this one. For me to have Patty 'pretend' to beat Helga up would basically be copying the episode. For Helga to stand back and watch her beat up Olga, would imply she really is a bad person. I don't know. There's lots of ways to look at this one.**


End file.
